A Longing And Apologize
by Flowerinyou
Summary: Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenal Chanyeol dan begitupun sebaliknya, namun Baekhyun memiliki rindu yang begitu besar terhadap lelaki jangkung itu seiring waktu berlalu. akankah Chanyeol mengingat Baekhyun dan seluruh kata maaf yang pernah ia ucapkan? CHANBAEK, YAOI, MPREG, DLDR!


_Hanya tunggulah aku sebentar lagi saja_

 _Kerinduanmu akan terjawab_

 _Dan seluruh kesalahan akan termaafkan_

Kehidupan seperti ini sebenarnya bukan yang ia harapkan, dua puluh empat tahun hidupnya ini dia ingin sekali saja bahagia. Bukan bahagia karena bergelimang harta melimpah, tapi bahagia karena orang menghargai kehadirannya, memandang dirinya dengan ramah dan penuh senyuman, saling menyapa dengan melempar tanya tentang kabar. Ia hanya ingin memiliki hidup yang layak seperti itu.

Baekhyun hidup sendirian sejak kecil, tak mengenal siapa gerangan keluarga kandungnya. Ia begitu saja ditinggalkan didepan sebuh kedai kopi milik pak Kim yang langsung mengangkatnya menjadi anak karena beliau tak menikah. Pak Kim begitu menyayanginya dan memenuhi seluruh kebutuhannya dengan baik. Pak Kim begitu mau menerimanya tanpa harus takut akan latar belakang dirinya.

Namun ketika Pak Kim mau menerima keadaannya yang terbuang begitu kontras dengan masyarakat disekitar tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka menganggap Baekhyun kecil adalah anak haram yang dibuang karena malu, mereka mencaci Baekhyun kecil tanpa peduli Baekhyun hanyalah lima tahun yang tak mengerti apapun.

Tahun berganti dan Baekhyun pun mulai memahami arti dari cacian yang selalu ia dengar, tentang apa itu anak haram dan ia adalah anak yang terbuang. Berulang kali Pak Kim mengatakan untuk tidak pernah mengambil hati perkataan orang, tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Hatinya terlalu lembut untuk tidak merasakan hal kecil disekitarnya, ia memang tumbuh baik tanpa trauma berkat Pak Kim, namun ia tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang begitu rapuh hatinya.

Sore itu yang Baekhyun ingat ia pulang dari tempat latihan musik bersama Daejoon, Baekhyun yang berusia dua belas tahun dan akan memasuki sekolah menengah pertama mulai menunjukkan kesenangannya pada musik, karena bukan dari keluarga mampu untuk mendalami musik melalui les vokal, Baekhyun bersama Daejoon yang merupakan satu-satunya teman yang mau menerima apa adanya itu mendatangi tempat latihan vokal yang tersedia secara gratis di Kota ini, pemerintah menyediakan satu tempat latihan pengembangan diri bagi warganya yang berada dalam masa remaja untuk dapat menemukan jati dirinya. Meskipun gratis tidak mudah untuk Baekhyun dan Daejoon untuk dapat menggunakan tempat itu, ia harus mengantri dan mencocokkan jam latihan yang pula dibatasi karena harus bergantian. Baekhyun bersyukur masih mendapatkan kuota untuk belajar vokal disana bersama Daejoon karena rupa-rupanya pemerintah lebih memprioritaskan tempat ini bagi yang kurang mampu.

Sesampainya diflat kecil yang ia tinggali bersama ayah angkatnya Pak Kim, terlihat sekali banyak orang mengerumuni rumahnya. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang menangis, Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi langsung merangsak masuk kedalam rumah dan seketika ambruk terjatuh didepan kenyataan yang menamparnya begitu telak.

Dilihat Baekhyun dengan kedua mata yang kini penuh dengan air mata, ayah angkat yang selama ini merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tanpa kekurangan apapun itu terbujur kaku dengan bekas luka dikepala yang cukup parah. Apa yang terjadi dengan ayahnya, apa yang tidak ia ketahui, mengapa ayahnya tega meninggalkannya seperti ini.

Daejoon yang memang berkeinginan mengantar Baekhyun pulang ikut tersentak dengan keadaan yang menimpa sahabatnya, ia hanya bisa berdiri kaku menatap Baekhyun yang masih menangis tanpa suara dibawahnya. Pikirannya seketika hilang, mengapa semua hal buruk selalu menimpa Baekhyun.

" _Appa_ " suara baekhyun terdengar lirih dan sendu, siapapun pasti akan merasakan bagaimana terpuruknya Baekhyun saat itu. Namun sayangnya tidak ada siapapun, yang ada malah tatapan kebencian yang tertuju padanya seolah menyalahkan dan menghakimi Baekhyun.

"Dasar pembawa sial, tak cukupkah kau hanya menyusahkan hidup Pak Kim saja, tak cukupkah kau mengambil seluruh hidup layaknya sebelum kau datang? Hei Baekhyun, haruskah kau juga harus membunuhnya? Tidak bisakah kau hanya pergi dari kehidupannya, huh. Seharusnya pak Kim tak pernah memungutkmu anak haram"

Cacian dan maki terdengar begitu menyakitkan ditelinga Baekhyun, ia tak menyangka sebegitu banyak kebencian tertuju padanya, sebelumnya ia sungguh tak pernah mendengar mencoba untuk menjadi menulikan telinganya atas permintaan pak Kim, karena ia tak ingin melihat putra angkatnya sedih atas pernyataan orang yang sungguh keterlaluan tersebut.

"Benar, dan sekarang kau masih punya muka untuk datang kesini. Sebaiknya kau pergi jauh-jauh dari daerah ini sebelum kesialanmu menyebar dan menimpa kami semua" tangan gemuk milik seorang wanita menarik belakang kaos trainee Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk dengan deraian air mata tak bersuara yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"KU BILANG PERGI"

"CUKUP" suara tak kalah keras namun lebih tegas menginterupsi suara orang-orang yang menghakimi Baekhyun. Membuat orang-orang tersebut diam seketika.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini Baekhyun-ah, orang didaerah ini sudah tidak waras dengan persepsi mereka yang tak masuk akal itu. Bahkan Kim ahjussi sendiri bahagia merawatmu, mencintai dan menyayangmu sepenuh hatinya. Tapi orang-orang ini tetap menghakimimu seperti mereka orang paling suci didunia ini. Cukup Baekhyun-ah kita pergi. Tak ada alasan kau tetap disini"

Suara yang sedari tadi berteriak membalas adalah milik Daejoon, sungguh Daejoon tak lagi kuat untuk mendengar cacian selalu diberikan pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak pernah salah akan apapun mengapa semua orang seakan membencinya seperti ini?

Dengan segera Daejoon meraih lengan kurus Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi dari tempat tinggalnya, meski tak harus bisa menghadiri pemakaman Pak Kim, Daejoon tak lagi peduli akan hal itu, yang ia inginkan Baekhyun tak lagi mendengar caci yang diperuntukkan untuknya dan memulai hidupnya yang baru bersamanya, hanya dengannya berdua ia akan melindungi Baekhyun sepenuh hatinya.

2 years later.

Pagi ini terlihat sedikit lebih sepi dari kemarin, tidak terlalu banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang disekitar perumahan dengan cukup padat penduduk didaerah Shindang-dong Joong-gu Seoul daerah tempat tinggal yang dua tahun ini Baekhyun tinggali sendiri dan memulai hidup baru sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

"Saya mengantar susu _Sajangnim_ " sapa Baekhyun terhadap lelaki paruh baya yang sedang duduk dipelataran rumahnya ketika Baekhyun hendak menaruh susu didekat pagar rumah itu.

" _Ne, gomawo_ " jawab pria tua itu sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun menyapa.

Begitulah pekerjaan sehari-hari Baekhyun selama dua tahun belakangan ini, menjadi pengantar susu dan koran dipagi hari sebelum menuntut ilmu serta dilanjutkan menjadi kasir dan juga barista disalah satu café didaerah setempat dimalam harinya.

Baekhyun senang karena meskipun berpindah tempat tinggal, ia masih mampu mendapatkan bea siswanya untuk sekolah hingga tak perlu lagi merepotkan Daejoon yang satu tahun terakhir selalu mengirimkan uang padanya untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah pertama disini.

Ketika sampai didaerah ini Baekhyun tak lagi bisa menggunakan Bea siswanya yang biasa ia gunakan ketika di Sekolahnya dahulu, Hal tersebu terjadi dikarenakan ia adalah murid pindahan tak resmi yang mana harus masuk sebagai siswa reguler. Baekhyun meninggalkan Bucheon tanpa berfikir panjang hingga tak membawa sedikitpun identitas ataupun berkas sekolah yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mendaftar disekolah yang baru. Beruntunglah kita hidup di jaman yang serba modern dimana tanpa berkas yang tercetak, Baekhyun masih dapat melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul tanpa harus mengulang semester depan dengan cara memverifikasi identitas Baekhyun yang terdaftar di Kementrian Pendidikan Korea Selatan.

Daejoon, ketika membawa Baekhyun pergi dari Bucheon hingga sampai di Seoul terpaksa harus kembali seminggu kemudian dikarenakan ibunya yang sakit karena mendengar kabar tentangnya dari masyarakat. Daejoon yang ketika itu bimbang sungguh ingin membawa Baekhyun kembali namun sayangnya Baekhyun menolak. Ia takut jika ia kembali, keberadaannya akan menimbulkan cacian lagi. Ia takkan lagi kuat menahannya, tak ada lagi Pak Kim yang akan senantiasa menutup telinganya ketika caci itu terdengar, tak ada lagi Pak Kim yang akan memeluk dan mengelus kepalanya sayang ketika dirinya mulai menangis keras akan cacian itu.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang layak dan membayarkan uang sewanya selama satu tahun serta mendaftarkan Baekhyun pada sekolah menengah pertama yang diyakini pria itu baik untuk Baekhyun, Daejoon kembali ke Bucheon dengan berat hati dan berjanji akan segera kembali dengan membawa ibunya ke Seoul, namun janji itu hanyalah janji hingga sekarang. Bukan karena ibu Daejoon menolak tapi karena kondisi kesehatan ibu Daejoon yang ternyata lebih buruk dari yang mereka kira hingga tak memungkinkan untuk sang ibu berpergian jauh. Daejoon yang sudah lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas dan bekerja itu hanya mengirimkan sejumlah uang pada Baekhyun setiap bulannya.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun menolak uang pemberian Daejoon karena sungguh ia sudah begitu merepotkan pria yang sudah sedari kecil menjadi sahabat sekaligus kakaknya itu. Namun Daejoon selalu menolak dan sedikit mengancam akan membawa pulang Baekhyun apabila selalu menolak uang pemberian darinya.

Baekhyun mulai bekerja ketika waktu untuk membayar yang sewa flat kecilnya semakin mendekat, ia tak mau lagi membebani Daejoon untuk juga membayar sewa flatnya meskipun dirinya juga tak yakin Daejoon akan melupakan hal itu. Lagipula Baekhyun sedikitpun tidak merasa lelah melakukan dua pekerjaan dalam satu hari dan tidak sekalipun hal tersebut mengganggu kewajibannya sebagai seorang haksaeng.

Baekhyun kembali mengayuh sepedanya untuk mengantar sisa susu dan koran sebelum harus bersiap diri untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tuan Kang yang merupakan pemilik agen susu dan koran begitu baik meminjaminya sepeda untuk melakukan pekerjaannya sehari-hari serta selalu memberi kelebihan gajinya beberapa ribu won yang sungguh terkadang Baekhyun merasa sungkan terhadap pekerja yang lain meskipun Tuan Kang tidak secara terang-terang an memberikan kelebihan gaji itu karena seluruh gaji pekerjanya berada didalam amplop coklat yang mereka tak ketahui jumlahnya.

" _Baekhyun oppa_ " suara khas seorang gadis merasuki pendengaran Baekhyun yang sedang memakir sepeda didepan toko milik Tuan Kang.

" _Annyeong Hayeon-ah_ , kau mau berangkat sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun kepada putri bungsu Tuan Kang yang juga merupakan hoobae nya di sekolah menengah pertama dulu, gadis berambut pendek yang membantunya mendapat pekerjaan ini. Baekhyun sungguh berhutang budi pada Hayeon karena mencari pekerjaan di Kota besar seperti Seoul ini begitu susah apalagi ketika itu ia masih seorang siswa menengah pertama.

" _Ne oppa_ , bagaimana kabar _oppa_? Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu gara-gara aku yang kini sedang berada ditingkat akhir dan banyak mengikuti kelas tambahan. Aku sungguh lelah oppa" gadis periang itu merajuk begitu lucunya dengan tangan yang merangkul lengan Baekhyun membuat lelaki manis itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengusak rambut adik kecilnya itu.

"Hei, siapa yang dulu sering berkata pada oppa untuk menjadi dokter yang hebat. Apakah calon dokter oppa ini sudah tidak ingin lagi meraih cita-citanya itu" Baekhyun menyentil dahi Hayeon pelan membuat pekikan kecil keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Apakah setelah aku menjadi dokter nanti oppa akan menikahiku?" Baekhyun terdiam dan merasa tubuhnya menegang.

Memang benar Hayeon begitu menyukai Baekhyun sejak lelaki itu mengenalkan diri dikelas yang sama, yaitu kelas tambahan bela diri. Baekhyun yang dulunya pernah mengikuti kelas Hapkido yang dibiayai oleh Pak Kim tak ingin menyiakan kemampuan yang telah didapatnya. Mengetahui jika sekolah barunya memiliki kelas tambahan hapkido, Baekhyun dengan segera mendaftarkan diri dan menjadi anggota tetap di sekolah itu hingga saat ini, menjadi senior alumni dan membantu untuk melatih adik kelasnya. Dikelas hapkido itulah Hayeon dan Baekhyun bertemu dan merajut pertemanan hingga saat ini, namun kebaikan Baekhyun pada Hayeon disalah artikan oleh gadis itu. Hayeon menyukai Baekhyun dan menjadikannya cinta monyet masa remajanya. Baekhyun hanya membiarkan Hayeon melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, toh gadis itu hanya menyukainya dan pula ia dan ayahnya sudah banyak membantunya.

" _Oppa_!" Hayeon menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun pelan ketika ia melihat Baekhyunnya melamun dengan tubuh yang sedikit kaku.

" _Waeyo_ Hayeonna" tanya Baekhyun ketika menyadari ia malah melamun ketika bersama Hayeon.

"Menikah denganku ya" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sembari menatap ke dalam mata coklat terang milik Hayeon.

"Baekhyun oppaaa" gadis itu merajuk ketika mendapati Baekhyun hanya tersenyum terhadap perkataannya.

" _Waeyo_ Hayeonna? Jja berangkatlah sekolah atau kau akan telat adik kecil" Baekhyun mengusak rambut tak berponi milik Hayeon sembari menahan tawanya menatap wajah kesal Hayeon yang semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku bukan adik kecilmu, aku ini calon istri oppa. Baekhyun oppa hanya akan menikah denganku." teriak Hayeon kesal. Menatap tajam Baekhyun, Hayeon menhentakkan kakinya dan pergi untuk berangkat sekolah

Baekhyun masih menatap Hayeon hingga tubuhnya berbelok ke arah halte bus di persimpangan jalan sana, masih dengan senyum yang mengembang, Baekhyun merasakan hidupnya kini lebih berwarna. Dibandingkan ketika tinggal di Bucheon, ia mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik disini. Bahkan ia mendapatkan cinta dari seorang gadis cantik adik kelasnya, dan membuat Baekhyun terheran karena Hayeon masih tetap menyukainya meskipun kini keduanya tak lagi beralmamater sama.

" _Baekhyun-ah_ " Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Tuan Kang" Baekhyun membungkuk singkat memberi hormat.

"Ini gajimu bulan ini, kau adalah pekerja yang sangat giat dan sopan, tak sedikit pelanggan menelepon hanya untuk mengatakan mereka sangat menyukai perangaimu yang luar biasa itu." Puji Tuan Kang terhadap Baekhyun

" _Animnida,_ Terima kasih tuan" Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menerima amplop coklat berisi gajinya bulan ini. Setelah ini ia akan segera membayar uang sewa flat untuk satu tahun kedepan, tabungannya telah sangat cukup dan waktu jatuh tempo sudah datang.

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan untuk hanya memanggilku paman saja Baekhyun-ah" tuan Kang mengusap punggung Baekhyun pelan seakan meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak terlalu kaku padanya, sudah setahun terlewati namun Baekhyun masih dan akan selalu memberi sekat bos dan pekerja diantara mereka.

"Saya merasa tidak enak dengan pekerja lain Tuan Kang lagipula saya hanya pekerja, tidak sepantasnya saya memanggil Tuan dengan panggilan tersebut" Baekhyun hanya menjawab sekenanya, bukan karena tak ingin. Baekhyun hanya terlalu takut untuk menuruti permintaan Tuan Kang. Baekhyun biasa disakiti dulunya, apabila ia melakukan hal tersebut, pekerja lain akan memiliki pikiran negatif terhadapnya dan Baekhyun sungguh takut akan dibenci lagi.

"Setidaknya anggaplah aku sebagai Ayah dari temanmu" Tuan Kang masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan, namun Baekhyun hanya terdiam tak menanggapi.

"Baiklah-baiklah nak, mengenai apa yang dikatakan Hayeon tadi, paman harap kau memang mau menikahi putriku suatu saat nanti dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami" Tuan Kang menepuk kecil punggung Baekhyun dan seperti memandang jauh kedepan. Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya kembali tertegun beberapa saat.

"Saya merasa tidak pantas tuan, Hayeon akan menemukan lelaki yang beribu lebih baik daripada saya suatu saat nanti, perasaan Hayeon terhadap saya hanya cinta monyet Tuan."

"Hayeon adalah putriku Baekhyun-ah, Ia bukan tipe seseorang yang mudah sekali dibujuk, ketika Hayeon menyukai suatu hal, ia akan selalu menyukainya dan mendapatkannya"

"Saya bukan lelaki yang hebat, saya hanya seorang yatim piatu yang tidak tahu latar belakang keluarga saya. Saya tidak bisa menjamin kebahagian Hayeon jika hidup bersama saya nanti"

"Kau tau satu hal Kim Baekhyun, perilakumu seperti ini yang membuatku yakin kau adalah yang terbaik untuk Hayeon, disamping dirimu yang hanya enambelas tahun. Kau memiliki pemikiran yang matang. Aku harap kau bisa mencintai putriku suatu saat nanti. Karena paman tahu, kau hanya menganggap Hayeon sebagai adik kan nak?" Baekhyun terdiam, memang jelas terlihat. Baekhyun tidak memiliki rasa yang sama pada Hayeon. Ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan semacam itu untuk siapapun dan Baekhyun tak yakin syatu saat ia akan merasakannya.

"Mianhae Tuan Kang"

"Ei kenapa kau meminta maaf nak, sekarang pulanglah dan bergegaslah berangkat sekolah. Sudah pukul delapan lewat. Bukankah sekolah akan dimulai pukul sembilan?" Tuan Kang adalah orang baik dan Baekhyun merasa tak enak untuk menjadi orang yang mudah ditebak. Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa sedikit bersilat lidah untuk setidaknya membalas budi atas kebaikan Tuan Kang.

"Ne, saya pamit Tuan Kang, terima kasih atas kebaikan anda selama ini" Baekhyun membungkuk dan bergegas kembali ke flatnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Tidak terasa begitu banyak hari telah terlewati, bulan dan juga tahun telah berganti. Baekhyun kini adalah seorang mahasiswa Kedokteran di salah satu universitas di Seoul. Berbekal kepintaran yang ia miliki, Baekhyun kembali berhasil meraih bea siswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Baekhyun masih sama, seorang barista cafe dan pengantar susu dan koran untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Terkadang Baekhyun melakukan research bersama dosennya untuk mendapatkan uang yang lebih banyak ketika research yang mereka temukan belum pernah dilakukan oleh mahasiswa lain.

Hayeon berhasil pula menjadi bagian dari fakultas kedokteran dan menjadi junior Baekhyun dikampus. Hal tersebut semakin membuat Hayeon begitu lengket dengan Baekhyun membuat semua orang mengira gadis itu adalah kekasih lelaki manis itu. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, biarlah orang menyimpulkan ia tak mungkin mengatakan tidak mengingat kebaikan Hayeon dan keluarganya, namun hatinya juga tak bisa berbohong. Ia hanya mencintai Hayeon sebatas Kakak untuk adiknya.

"Oppa akan kerja lagi malam ini?" Hayeon bertanya ketika mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kelas masing-masing.

"Tentu, bukankah sudah setiap hari oppa selalu bekerja Hayeonna" Jawab Baekhyun singkat sembari mengusak rambut menjuntai milik Hayeon. Gadis itu memanjangkan rambutnya hingga punggung, hal yang tak pernah dilakukan gadis itu semenjak remaja. Hayeon sangat menyukai rambut pendeknya, namun gadis itu berkata pada ayahnya ingin menjadi lebih feminim agar Baekhyun _oppa_ lebih mudah menyukainya.

Perkataan polos itu sontak mengundang tawa ada belahan bibir Baekhyun, adik kecilnya begitu lucu dan kini telah menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa yang begitu cantik. Sungguh banyak lelaki yang menyukai gadis itu, namun Hayeon tak sedikitpun memberikan kepeduliannya. Benar apa yang dikata Tuan Kang ketika Hayeon menyukai suatu hal ia akn terus menyukainya tanpa berpaling. Dan Baekhyun berharap suatu saat ini perasaannya mau berlabuh pada gadis ini, sungguh Hayeon adalah gadis baik dan tak seharusnya Baekhyun menggantungnya seperti ini meski ia tak pernah merasa melakukan hal berlebih pada gadis itu.

"Tidak bisakah satu hari saja _oppa_ membolos, kita tidak pernah berkencan. _Oppa_ selalu saja bekerja dan bekerja, aku ingin sekali berjalan berdua saja dengan _oppa_ " Gadis itu mengeluarkan protesnya pada Baekhyun. Hayeon hanya merasa kasihan, apa Baekhyun tak lelah setiap hari bekerja dan bekerja. Ia ingin Baekhyun untuk sekali saja melakukan refreshing agar tidak selalu dalam keadaan jenuh.

"Hei adik kecil, jika _oppa_ tidak bekerja, bagaimana _oppa_ bisa membayar uang sewa flat dan kehidupan sehari-hari oppa? Terlebih kau sudah terlalu lama menyukai oppa, apa kau tak lelah. Carilah pria yang lebih baik dari _oppa_ , yang akan sering mengajakmu jalan-jalan dan berkencan adek kecil" Baekhyun semakin mengusak rambut Hayeon membuat siempunya semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa sebal atas tanggapan Baekhyun yang selalu sama.

Begitulah Baekhyun menganggap Hayeon. Adik kecil dan adik kecil, hanya adik kecil yang harus ia jaga, bukan perempuan dewasa yang dapat ia cintai dan berbagi segalanya. Hayeon sungguh benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun sebagai seorang pria, bukan kakak ataupun sekedar cinta monyet yang selalu Baekhyun katakan ketika menyinggung tentang perasaan gadis itu untuk dirinya. Hayeon selalu menangis dalam diam ketika ia merasa seperti tak ada celah untuknya memiliki Baekhyun, lelaki didepannya ini begitu sulit sedangkan Hayeon tak mampu untuk kehilangan Baekhyun. Hayeon hanya mencintainya dan ia akan selalu berusaha untuk memiliki cintanya.

Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, air mata Hayeon mengalir dari kedua pipinya. Kesedihan itu datang lagi dan kini sungguh tak bisa ia tahan, pemikiran akan suatu saat nanti ia kehilangan Baekhyun hadir tanpa bisa ia cegah. Hayeon tiba-tiba ketakutan tentang hal itu, ia sungguh tak ingin dan tak akan pernah bisa kehilangan Baekhyun, hingga suara sesakan tangisnya terdengar Baekhyun yang kini berjalan bersamanya menuju halte.

"Hayeonna, kau menangis" Baekhyun terkejut, Hayeon adalah gadis kuat yang tidak mudah menangis didepan orang lain semudah ini. Apa ada yang menyakiti adik kecilnya ini hingga Hayeon tak mampu lagi mengendalikan air matanya.

"Katakan pada _oppa_ siapa yang menyakitimu Hayeonna" Baekhyun menyentuh kedua bahu Hayeon dan mengguncangnya pelan, namun siempunya hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepala tak mau menatap kedalam mata Baekhyun. Tak tau kah lelaki itu bahwa ia yang menyebabkan tangis Hayeon.

"Kang Hayeon!" tak bisa ditahan, Baekhyun sedikit berteriak membuat Hayeon terkejut karena tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun berteriak padanya.

"Oppa, oppa yang menyakitiku. Sampai kapan oppa akan seperti ini? Mengapa oppa selalu menganggapku adik kecil dan adik kecil. Apa se kekanakan itu aku dimatamy oppa. Hatiku sakit, kau selalu menggantungkanku seperti ini. Kau terlalu baik padaku tapi aku bukan kekasihmu. Kau terlalu baik padaku karena kau menganggapku adik. Tapi aku mencintaimu oppa, aku tak ingin menjadi adikmu" Tangis Hayeon pecah, ia tak kuat lagi. Sudah banyak tahun terlewati namun Baekhyun tak juga mengerti setidaknya tolak lah dia biar ia hancur sekalian daripada harus berada dalam bahagia yang semu.

"Benarkah _oppa_ tak bisa mencintaiku?"

"Hayeon"

"Jawab _oppa_ , apa kurangku untukmu?" Hayeon memajukan tubuhnya hingga hampir menempel erat pada tubuh Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun memundurkan kakinya, membuat air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata Hayeon.

" _Oppa_ menolakku?" Hayeon menutup kedua matanya dan kembali menangis, beruntung disekitar merika tak banyak orang berlalu lalang karena senja masih terlihat begitu oranye di ufuk barat. Orang akan memulai untuk memenuhi halte ketika malam menjelang, waktu pekerja kantor pulang.

" _Anniya_ , bukan seperti itu Kang Hayeon" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya maju, bukan seperti itu yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun. Kakinya hanya reflek mundur ketika Hayeon mendekatinya. Baekhyun merasa bersalah, ia juga dalam hati memaki hatinya yang tak mau membuka untuk gadis sebaik Hayeon. Haruskah ia tak menggunakan hatinya saja, tapi hal itu pasti akan lebih menyakiti Hayeon.

"Hayeonna, buka tanganmu dan tatap _oppa_ " Hayeon hanya diam tak bergeming, tak pula menolak ketika Baekhyun menyentuh kedua bahunya dan memintanya untuk berdiri. Ia tetap menutup matanya tanpa lagi berminat terhadap hal yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun

"Dengarkan _oppa_ , Apa kau mau menunggu sedikit lagi saja" dirasakan Baekhyun tubuh Hayeon menegang, Baekhyun tersenyum, gadis didepannya ini barang tentu terkejut dengan ucapannya. Biarlah Baekkhyun akan berusaha lebih keras lagi, Hayeon dan kekuarganya sungguh sudah terlalu baik untuknya.

"Maksud _oppa_?" Hayeon membuka kedua matanya dan mengusap kasar sisa air mata yang masih membasahi pipi, ia tersenyum cantik. Benarkah apa yang ia barusan dengar dari Baekhyun jika lelaki itu membuka kesempatan untuknya.

"Kau tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti maksud oppa, jadi haruskah kita menonton film atau berjalan di sekitar sungai Han?" senyum lebar kembali ditunjukkan oleh Hayeon. Akhirnya setelah enam tahun berlalu, ia bisa pergi berdua saja dengan Baekhyun. Hayeon sungguh bahagia dan secara reflek memeluk erat tubuh oppanya.

"Kita menonton film, terima kasih _oppa_ aku sungguh mencintaimu"

" _oppa_ tahu" setelahnya Baekhyun meminya ijin pada Xiumin Hyung yang merupakan pemilik Cafe tempatnya bekerja untuk ijin satu hari dan memilih untuk menemani Hayeon dan membuat mood gadis itu membaik.

Setelah menghabiskan dua film sekaligus dengan genre yang berbeda, Baekhyu dan Hayeon memutuskan untuk pulang dengan Baekhyun yang akan mengantarkan Hayeon terlebih dahulu. Disepanjang jalan Hayeon tak bisa berhenti bercerita tentang film yang baru saja mereka tonton yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu merasa lega Hayeon telah kembali menjadi gadis ceria seperti biasanya. Baekhyun juga yakin dengan sering mengajak Hayeon jalan berdua akan mampu untuk membuat hatinya luluh akan gadis itu karena sungguh ia tak memiliki tujuan lain akan hidup kecuai untuk bahagia

" _Oppa_ tidak menginap saja? Ini sudah sangat larut, _appa_ juga pasti akan senang jika _oppa_ menginap dan _oppa_ akan langsung bisa bekerja dipagi hari tanpa harus berjalan kemari." tawar Hayeon ketika melihat jam ditangannya sudah menunjuk angka duabelas.

"Tidak. Cepat masuklah aku yakin Tuan Kang akan memarahimu karena pulang begitu larut" Baekhyun mendorong kecil Hayeon yang menimbulkan sedikit desisan pada sang gadis.

"Ia tidak akan marah jika aku denganmu, meskipun aku tidak pulang sekalipun malam ini" Jawab Hayeon ngawur toh pada kenyataannya sang ayah tentu tidak akan marah jika ia pergi dengan Baekhyun.

"Alasan macam apa itu, cepat masuk dan oppa akan segera pulang Hayeonna"

" _Ne oppa, josimhae annyeong_ "

Baekhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju flat kecilnya yang berada diujung persimpangan jalan, sekitar dua ratus meter apabila diukur dari rumah Hayeon, benar-benar cukup dekat. Ketika Baekhyun akan sampai di flat tempat tinggalnya, ia melihat seorang lelaki tinggi nan tegap tengah berjalan sempoyongan didepannya dan sendirian. Lelaki itu sepertinya tengah mabuk berat dan benar-benar kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya. Baekhyun anehnya tidak takut sedikitpun pada orang tersebut, biasanya jika menemui lelaki mabuk ketika pulang dari Cafe, Baekhyun akan berlari dan segera masuk ke flat dan menguncinya rapat. Lelaki ini dirasanya berbeda dengan setelan jas lengkap yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Sepetinya pria ini bukan orang jahat, namun lantas mengapa ia sendirian ditengah mabuknya yang berat itu. Apa ia tak takut akan dirampok. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng menatapnya.

 **'BRAK'**

Baekhyun terkejut dan segera berlari menghampiri pria yang tengah mabuk berat itu, ia tiba-tiba saja ambruk pada kerasnya trotoar. Pengaruh alkohol yang mendominasi tampaknya berhasil mengambil seluruh kesadaran pria itu. Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuh pria itu tapi nihil tak ada tanggapan, dengan segera Baekhyun merabasaku celana untuk menemukan identitas pria ini namun yang didapatkannya hanya ponsel dengan kedaan mati karena lowbat.

" _Jeogiyo.. Jeogiyo.._ Apakah anda mendengar saya" Baekhyun masih berusaha memulihkan kesadaran pria yang masih tergeletak di trotoar ini, tidak ada siapapun orang yang bisa ia minta tolong karena malah sudah sangat larut, Baekhyun juga tak tega harus meninggalkan orang ini sendirian.

Dengan tertatih Baekhyun berusaha menopang tubuh tegap pria ini untuk dibawanya pulang ke flat kecilnya, setidaknya pria itu akan aman jika bersamanya. Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang mudah sekali merasa kasihan pada orang lain, ia terlalu baik terhadap siapapun meskipun dimasa lalunya ia selalu disakiti oleh orang lain.

Sesampainya di flat kecil miliknya Baekhyun membawa laki-laki itu kedalam satu-satunya kamar yang ada, membaringkan tubuh tinggi itu disana dan melepas atribut yang melekat pada pria itu agar ia merasa nyaman. Setelah menyalakan lampu kamarnya, barulah Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah dari pria yang sedari tadi ditopangnya dengan jelas. Lelaki itu sungguh tampan dengan hidung bangir dan telinga yang begitu lebar melekat disetiap sisi kepalanya. Entah mengapa Baekhyun tersenyum dan dirasa dentuman aneh bergetar pada jantungnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kamarnya yang tak luas, suara itu keluar dari mulut pria itu. Dengan segera Baekhyun mendekat dan mengguncang kembali tubuh kekarnya.

" _Jeogiyo.._ Anda sudah sadar"

"Kyungsoo-ya kau kah itu?" Sang pria mengucek matanya dan berusaha untuk bangkit namun kepalanya terasa berat hingga membuatnya harus terjatuh kembali ke ranjang.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja tuan" Baekhyun memegang bahu pria itu untuk membantunya kembali bangun dan memberinya segelas air putih untuk sedikit menetralisir _hangover_ yang dialami pria itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya kumohon hentikan, jangan meminta kita untuk berakhir" seakan masih berada dunia yang tak sama dengan Baekhyun. Pria itu tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kyungsoo. Siapa Kyungsoo, dan mengapa ia selalu memanggil nama itu disaat tidak sadarnya.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab Kyungsoo-ya? Apa kau masih marah padaku? Aku berjanji akan berubah lebih baik lagi hanya jangan diamkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku Kyungsoo.." pria itu kini mencengkram tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memegangi bahunya dan menatap kedalam mata Baekhyun secara acak. Lelaki itu seratus persen tidak dalam kondisi sadar, Baekhyun kini menjadi takut, cengkaramannya semakin kuat dan satu hal yang baekhyun pikirkan hanyalah lari dari sini, ia sungguh sangat takut. Tidak ada satupun lelaki mabuk yang sadar dari perbuatan yang dilakukannya

"Maaf tuan saya bukan Kyungsoo, lepaskan.. saya mohon" baekhyun berbisik lirih sembari melepaskan cengkraman pria itu pada tangannya.

"CUKUP! JANGAN BERPURA-PURA LAGI KAU TAK MENGENALKU KYUNGSOO. hentikan sayang kau menyakiti hatiku. Kita pulang ya, kita mulai dari awal lagi. Aku mohon" sentakan itu berhasil membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketakutan. Kilasan masa lalunya selama tinggal di Bucheon tiba-tiba menyeruak begitu saja, membangkitkan rasa trauma yang sebelumnya telah berhasil terkubut dalam. Baekhyun kini ketakutan dan hilang kendali atas dirinya. Baekhyun memberontak ingin melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman pria ini. Namun hal itu seakan malah membuatnya terjatuh pada kesalahan yang lain.

"HENTIKAN KYUNGSOO-YA, KALI INI AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK AKAN MELEPASMU. AKU TIDAK AKAN LAGI MEMOHON, AKU MEMAKSA. KAU HARUS TINGGAL" teriakan lebih keras menggema di dalam kamar yang sangat sempit ini. Baekhyun semakin bergetar ketakutan, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dan dijatuhkan ke ranjang ia hanya bisa menatap sendu kedalam mata laki-laki didepannya yang sedang dipenuhi amarah.

"AKH.. LE...PASHH.." Sesuatu yang keras seakan menghantam bibir Baekhyun dengan erat, menghisapnya seperti tak ada hari yang lain. Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersadar jika pria didepannya ini sedang menciumnya, mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

"To..longh..lepashh..tuan..ahh" Seakan mendapatkan kekuatan baru Baekhyun berusaha memberontak lagi, ini tidak benar, lelaki ini sedang tidak sadar dan Baekhyun harus segera mengingatkan sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Sa..ya..bukan Kyung...arhgh..ah.. Kyungsoo..jebal.."

"DIAM KAU KYUNGIE-YA"

 **'PLAKKK'**

suara tamparan keras menggema, meninggalkan bekas merah yang begitu kentara di kulit putih milik Baekhyun. Yang ditamparpun hanya terdiam tak menyangka akan mendapat kesakitan yang seperti ini, apa salahnya menolong pria ini, mengapa semuanya seperti berbalik seakan mencemoohnya bahwa tak seharusnya ia dengan sembrono menolong orang asing.

"Lebih baik kau seperti ini sayang, diam dan menikmati malam indah kita berdua. Seperti malan yang lalu, bukankah kau sangat menyukai sentuhanku"

"Hmpph..ah..eumphhh...and..wae..ah"

Pria tinggi itu menciumi Baekhyun brutal menyesap dan menghisap belahan Baekhyun dengan kasar seakan tak ada hari lain untuk mereka bersenang. Dikecupnya bibir Baekhyun pelan lalu akan disesapnya bibir itu kemudian. Hingga terlihat bibir Baekhyun yang sebelumnya tipis membengkak dan begitu merah.

Baekhyun tak menyerah untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkaraman tangan pria itu pada kedua tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika pria didepannya berusaha untuk menciumnya lagi.

 **'PLAKK'**

Tamparan kedua mampir ke pipi Baekhyun sebelah kanan membuat lelaki mungil itu terdiam. Seluruh kekuatan yang tadi sempat mampur kini hilang sudah. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa remuk akan cengkraman yang diberika pria tegap ini. Kedua tangan yang tercengkeram diatas, kaki yang terjepit kuat diantara kaki panjang sang pria. Membuat Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh terpojok dan menyerah.

Ciuman itu kembali hinggap pada belahan merah muda milik Baekhyun, kembali menyesapnya lalu melumat bibir tipis itu dengan beringas, mengulumnya hingga nafas terengah. Bibir Baekhyun terasa candu untuknya, bibir ini baginya terasa lebih nikmat. Pria ini sedikit merasa aneh dengan sengatan kenikmatan yang berbeda ketika ia bercinta dengan Kyungsoo. Sejak kapan berciuman dengan Kyungsoo menjadi senikmat ini. Dan sejak kapan Kyungsoo tak pernah membuka bibir untuk menerima lidah panjangnya untuk bermain bersama.

"Eungghh..."

Lenguhan Baekhyun seakan membuatnya kembali terbakar api gairah yang membara. Kesadaran yang sempat hinggap kini lenyap menghilang, ia tak peduli lagi dengan siapa ia bercinta, yang ia tahu sensasi ini begitu memabukkan, begitu nikmat dari yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Tolongh... ..ah.. "

Baekhyun mencengkeram kemeja putih yang melekat pada pria itu, menarik kerah lehernya sekuat tenaga agar pria ini melepas barang sebentar ciumannya, sungguh saat ini ia butuh sekali untuk bernapas.

"Hah.. Ha.. Hah.. Hah."

Napas keduanya terdengar saling bersahutan memperebutkan oksigen yang entah mengapa saat ini sangat sedikit, pria tegap itu menatap Baekhyun dalam masih dengan mata yang terlihat acak, pria itu masih tak lepas dari pengaruh alkoholnya.

"Mengapa malam ini kau terlihat sangat cantik Kyungsoo-ya" Baekhyun menoleh, tak sanggup untuk menatap mata itu lebih lama lagi. Hatinya tercabik mendengar bahwa situasi yang terjadi saat ini bukan kehendak dari pria ini. Lantas ia harus bagaimana memberontakpun akan menjadi tamparan lain untuk tubuhnya. Ia masih tak ingin mati sia-sia seperti ini meski ia juga tak yakin ia akan mau menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk pria ini.

"Eh.. Engghh..."

Baekhyun menggeliat resah ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras menggesek bagian selatan tubuhnya, Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui benda apa itu. Tubuhnya semakin menegang memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi terhadap dirinya, seluruh upaya sudah dilakukannya namun malah tamparan keras yang didapatkannya, sungguh sakit, keseluruhan dari tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

Ciuman pria itu turun menuju rahang Baekhyun, menyesapnya keras hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang begitu kentara pada rahang Baekhyun. Tubuh itu semakin menegang menyadari apa yang baru saja dia terima, Baekhyun dengan reflek mendorong Pria itu namun lagi ia mendapat tamparan keras.

"Menurut atau aku akan marah Kyungsoo-ya"

Pria tegap itu semakin menjepit kuat kaki Baekhyun dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja lelaki yang dikungkungnya satu persatu membuat Baekhyun semakin menegang ketakutan, sudut bibirnya sudah berdarah karena tamparan keras yang dihantamkan untuknya berulang kali, air mata tak pernah berhenti mengalir. Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan.

"Mengapa kau menangis sayang, bukankah kau sangat menyukai saat-saat kita bercinta. Kau akan menjerit memanggil namaku Chanyeol.. Chanyeol"

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin keras mendengar lelaki didepannya ini meracau, jadi Chanyeolkah nama pria ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang untuk bisa lepas dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar terjepit tak bisa begerak sedikitpun saat ini, pria ini benar-benar diluar sadarnya hingga tangisan tak mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

"Arghh.."

Dengan beringas Chanyeol menyerang leher Baekhyun, dikecup dan dihisap leher itu hingga meninggalkan bekas yang begitu merah, tidak ada sedikitpun kelembutan disana yang ada hanyalah hasrat yang begitu menggebu dengan sesuatu yang keras menusuk paha Baekhyun dibawa sana.

"Arghhh..jebal..ssh..Chanh"

Desahannya sungguh tak bisa Baekhyun tahan, rasa sakit yang ditorehkan Chanyeol dilehernya meninggalkan sedikit nikmat yang membuatnya mendesah, ia tak bisa seperti ini yang tak boleh larut akan perbuatan yang tak benar ini.

Ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol turun ke arah dada setelah diyakini olehnya leher milik Baekhyun yang masih ia anggap sebagai Kyungsoo itu penuh dengan tanda kepemilikannya. Dikecupnya singkat sekitaran aerola Baekhyun membuat yang lebih mungil menggeliat gelisah karena sensasi nikmat bercampur geli yang mendera sekitar putingnya, Chanyeol masih tetap bermain-main disana tanpa mau memindahkan ciumannya pada puting Baekhyun yang telah begitu mengeras.

"Hmmphh"

Baekhyun memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan yang tak lagi di cengkeram oleh Chanyeol, ia sungguh tak boleh mendesah karena ia berharap dengan tak ada respon positif darinya gairah Chanyeol akan turun dan ia tidak akan melakukan perbuatan bejat ini tanpa sadar,

Tak mendapat respon atas ciuman kecil yang diberikannya pada dada Baekhyun, emosi Chanyeol kembali membumbung, dilepaskannya lengan Baekhyun yang menutup mulutnya itu dan mengurungnya kembali keatas kepala yang lebih kecil, Chanyeol menghisap keras puting Baekhyun tanpa ampun karena pantang baginya untuk ditolak dan tidak mendapat respon atas kenikmatan yang diberikannya pada pasangannya. Hisapan pada putting itu kian menjadi dengan lidah Chanyeol yang kini ikut terjulur untuk membelai puting itu rakus membuat Baekhyun benar-benar menyerah dan berteriak sejadinya.

"Mengapa kau keras kepala sekali Kyungsoo-ya, cukup sudah dan maafkan aku lalu desahkan namaku, aku merindukanmu sayang"

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun pelan membuat Baekhyun sekali lagi ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang kini menjamahnya untuk pertama kali ini tidak tahu dirinya, tidak mengenalnya dan hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan dan untuk yang kesekian kali pula air mata kembali meleleh.

'Brak'

Dengan segenap tenaga Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dengan keras dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol terpelanting kebelakang karena Baekhyun juga sedikit menendang penis Chanyeol , tidak keras namun cukup menyakitkan karena penis itu kini sedang ereksi

"Brengsek, aku sudah berusaha untuk mejadi baik Kyungsoo, namun sepertinya kau memang tergila-gila dengan lelaki tak tahu malu itu, cukup Kyung. CUKUP"

Chanyel berhasil menarik Baekhyun yang kurang selangkah lagi berhasil meraih pintu kamarnya, mencekal lengan itu dan menjatuhkannya langsung kelantai. Tangisan Baekhyun semakin mengeras yang kini benar-benar tak diperdulikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi, bukankah kau menyukai permainan yang keras maka untuk malam ini mari kita lakukan lagi sayang"

Dengan smirk menakutkan yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol, pria itu mengambil ikat pinggang yang masih terpasang di setelan jasnya, menarik sabuk itu kencang dan dengan segera melilitkannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang kini sedang dicekalnya.

"Lepas Chanyeol" teriak Baekhyun berani, sungguh apalagi yang kini harus ia lakukan.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan nyaring Baekhyun sedikitpun Chanyeol melepas celana kain sekaligus boxer ketat yang melekat pada tubuhnya juga melepas celana jeans longgar yang dipakai Baekhyun beserta pula celana dalamnya membuat lelaki mungil itu kini telanjang bulat karena ketika mencekal Baekhyun tadi, Chanyeol berhasil menarik lepas kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun

Chanyeol menatap tubuh putih tanpa cela milik Baekhyun dengan tatapan terpana, seingatnya tubuh Kyungsoo tak semolek ini, seingatnya tubuh Kyungsoo tak seberisi ini. Tubuh ini begiu indah dengan beberapa bekas kissmark yang ia tinggalkan dileher dan dada Baekhyun, Chanyeol begitu bernafsu, Kyungsoo atau bukan ia tak bisa lagi menahan gairahnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih mengagumkan dari terakhir kali kita bercinta sayang, kau tampak sangat menggairahkan hari ini. Aku sungguh tak bisa menunggu lagi"

Mata sipit Baekhyun melotot, ia tahu kemana arah pembicararaan Chanyeol ini namun ia tak mampu lagi berteriak, tenggorokannya sudah terlalu sakit hanya untuk berkata. Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu lagi berkutik, Chanyeol sungguh telah memperkirakan ia akan melawan lagi sehingga tubuhnya dikunci dengan begitu erat, tak tegoyahkan.

Melihat Baekhyun yang diam saja, Chanyeol dengan segera meraih paha Baekhyun dan membukanya lebar sehingga terlihat lubang satu-satunya milik Baekhyun berkedut karena malu. Meski dalam keadaan tersudut seperti ini Baekhyun masih dapat merasakan pipinya memanas melihat tubuh paling privasinya dilihat oleh orang lain. Chanyeol kembali terpukau, semuanya tentang Kyungsoo yang dilihatnya kini begitu berbeda dan sayangnya ratusan kali lebih mengagumkan. Ia tak bisa lagi menahannya, pusat gairahnya sudah terlalu siap untuk menerobos belah merah yang tersaji didepannya.

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol mengambil lengan Baekhyun yang masih terikat oleh sabuk itu untuk dilewatkan pada kaki Baekhyun sehingga kini tangan itu menahan lututnya untuk tetap tertekuk dan belah merah milik Baekhyun itu terlihat semakin jelas, disentuhnya batang kelelakiannya untuk segera dibawanya masuk pada lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut-kedut entah karena angin atau justru nafsu. Baekhyun tak bisa berkata hanya menggeleng menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memegang penisnya, milik Chanyeol begitu besar dan Baekhyun sungguh takut hanya dengan melihatnya.

Merasa ia sudah sangat siap Chanyeol meletakkan ujung penisnya pada pintu masuk lubang Baekhyun, mendorongnya dengan pelan namun nihil yang ia dapatkan. Lubang itu terlalu rapat dan tak tersentuh. Sangat sulit meski hanya untuk memasukan ujungnya saja.

"Sshh.. mengapa sangat sempit sekali Kyung, kau bukan perawan lagi sayang, apa yang kau lakukan pada lubangmu?"

"Karena aku bukan Kyungsoo"

Ungkapan singkat itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol kembali marah, lantas siapa laki-laki ini jika bukan Kyungsoo, mengapa Kyungsoo nya begitu jahat padanya dengan sedari kemarin mengabaikan dirinya dan hari ini ia tidak menganggap dirinya lagi. Chanyeol lelah kekasihnya ini memang perlu diberikan pelajaran agar sadar, setelah yakin penisnya berada pada pintu masuk lubang kekasihnya itu, Chanyeol mendorong keras penisnya untuk masuk meskipun sungguh rasanya begitu sulit dan begitu ketat setelah ia berhasil menerobos lubang itu

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 **TBC**

Annyeong.. saya bawa ff baru hehe. Maafkan semua typo karena ff ini tidak saya baca sama sekali, jangan lupa review ya dan berikan pendapat kalian buat ff ini J

See you next chap bai bai :*


End file.
